SSS: Breaking Out
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Soldiers Stars Sisters
1. SSS

**Soldiers**

_Stars_

Sisters

**In the world of high school  
The enemy holds a  
Warpath.**

_In the world of showbiz  
The fans decide who's  
Best._

In the world of friendship  
What holds it together is  
Love.

**Infinite Passions**

_Six Dreamers_

One Chance

**_But will they  
Go for it  
?_**


	2. Diving In

**Hey, ya'll!!! This is actually 'Two Star Girls' redone, but it has the same general idea. This is dedicated to my first reviewer, even though it was only five words. It was still a review!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own 'Camp Rock'. Sorry, but I think ya'll can get over it. Also, I don't own the book series 'Mandie' that I refer to. Or 'Full House'. Sorry.**

Walking into the front door of a school for the first time is always exciting, no matter how much you hate it.

Well, excited wasn't the words our girls would use.

"I'm _so _nervous!" Peggy squealed.

"Me too..." Mitchie said, holding her stomach in nausea.

"Pegs, Mitch! We're here! Try words like 'enthralled' or..." Ella said, thinking hard.

"Ecstaticed!" Lola said, jumping in between Peggy and Mitchie.

"It's a school," Caitlyn said, giving Ella and Lola a 'look'.

"Yeah. A boarding school. For high school _and_college kids," Tess said, sharing Caitlyn's unperturbed tone.

Too bad Mitchie could see through their acts.

"You know you'd puke if hot guys weren't scattered around here," Mitchie said.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn said, casually.

"Yeah, Cait?"

"_One_ time. _One_ freaking time I can't have!"

"Seriously," Tess said, annoyed and nervous.

"We ready?" Peggy said, stopping them and looking determinedly at the door, which was ten feet away.

The six girls hooked arms and charged into the front doors of Cessario Academy of Musical Education, straight for the registration office for room assignments.

The woman at the front desk looked kind. She was typing and searching IDs of students.

"Names, please?"she said, looking up to find six girls.

Lola stepped up for everyone. "Adams, DuPree, Geller, Torres, Tyler, and Scott."

Suddenly, our of no where, Jason, Shane, and Nate came into the room, doing a convincing hello trio, worthy of 'Full House'.

"Hello," Jason sang, opening his arms wide.

"Hello," Shane joined, leaning on the doorway.

"Hello," Nate finished, smiling widely.

"Hello!" they all finished.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed, running to hug him, knocking the air out of him in the process.

"Hey, Nate," Caitlyn said sweetly, causing him to blush.

"Hey, Caitlyn," he said shyly, causing her to blush in return.

"No one likes me!" Jason joked, earning a simultaneous 'awww' from the six girls, and a group hug just for him.

"Nice one, dude!" Shane mouthed, while, Nate was ultimately confused at how someone like Jason could have gotten that much attention that fast.

"Aw, Jase! We love you! You know that!" Tess said, her voice muffled from being squished in the hug.

"Yeah, Jasey! You're the best member of the band!" Ella said, earning a murmured agreement.

Now both Shane and Nate's jaws hat hit the floor.

They had no time to respond, as the Dean's office opened and none other than Brown Cessario himself stepped out.

"Now I know they're the teen dream sensation, but wouldn't you ladies like to hug the man who so graciously invited you, full scholarship, to join this fine education facility?" he said, his British accent thicker than when they left Camp Rock two months previous.

"Brown!" was the loudest simultanious sqeal that anyone in the room had ever heard, and in seconds, the six girls were hugging him, shouting 'Thank you!' repeatedly.

"Now, ladies," he tried. "Ladies!" Failed again. "LADIES!"

The quieted down a bit, but still not much.

"Ladies, if you want a standard room, that's fine with me. But if you want to see your Suite..."

That shut them up.

"Now come along," he said, motioning back through the front doors. "I've got these nine, seeing as I made them come. Why don't you take a break, Miss Lake?" Brown called over the bustle of nine adolescents. The woman at the desk nodded and smiled.

The six girls regrouped and chatted excitedly.

"We're actually here!" Caitlyn said, smiling and glancing around at the guys.

They all started giggling as they followed Brown to a tram like golf cart.

**A/N: Okay, that didn't suck as terribly as I thought, but you're the judge of that. Read, Review, and make my day! Also, I have a bit of a challenge in my profile. Not really a contest, as much a Camp Rock version of the Bachelor. Also, I need ya'll to vote. Jella or Jess? It'll really help me out!**

**~Sidney**

**P.S. More reviews, faster updates, happier readers! Just saying.**


	3. Going In

**Dudes! This is rare, but here's a fast update! To my reviewers, and NOT my brother who supplied me with the best line EVER but won't let me USE it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you can check out the funny line on my profile, which is my brother, Al's. It's under random conversations, and I think you'll know it when you see it.**

"Jonathan!" Tess yelled across the parking lot to her cheoffer. "Will you bring mine and the girls' luggage?"

By 'will you' she meant 'I'll call mommy and get your pay reduced if you don't, but if you do, you get a tip!'. Same Tess, nicer form.

"Yes, Miss Tyler," he called back, and set to work unloading about 15 to 20 bags from her limosine, which all six had taken from the airport.

"Thank you!"

"Your carriage awaits you," Brown said, motioning for the girls to get in, assissted by the guys, two of whom were still confuddled over the girls choice of Jason as the best.

Brown got in the drivers seat and started the most interesting ride ever taken. He swerved between students and staff, bumped through a little patch full of trees, and nearly hit a cat avoiding a hole.

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she mouther to Shane, "Does he always do this?"

Shane grinned and nodded his head 'yes'.

Finally, they came to a sudden, jerking stop outside of a building with a sign that read, "Motzart Co-Educational Dormitory, under advisory of Dorina Cessario".

The six girls looked at each other, confused at the name of the advisor.

"Hi, girls!" called a familiar voice, causing a shocked silence to fill the space for the first time.

Dee came up and stood next to Brown, waiting for a reply. The one she received nearly blew out her eardrums.

Screeches of 'You're married!?' and '"No freakin way!', the last one curtious of Caitlyn.

"Yes, yes, I know! How does someone as wordly as Brown gte married?" Dee joked, earning giggles from the girls.

"Let's just get to our rooms," Brown said, gesturing toward the building, them going to help out Jonathan, who had managed to find someone on golf cart-tram thing to help him with the luggage.

The girls went to help out, and in the end, everyone could carry all of their bags, minus intruments, which the aformentioned man carried.

"There a four floors in Motzart. First male, second female, third male, fourth female. The roof is always accesable, but you need your student ID when entering the building," Dee said, leading the girls into an elevator, which was packed with seven females and 12 bags.

When the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, everyone piled out.

"This is it! Brown saw to it that you all were together. You have a conjoined bedroom suite. It's only got three rooms, but the rooms have two beds, and you'll share a den and bathroom. Sorry about that, but at least it's big. Room however you like, but please no fighting! Drama isn't my thing."

With that, she left.

The moment the door closed, they all screamed. Loudly.

This was going to be a fun year, even if term didn't start for another week.

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely! I worked really hard to get an update, JUST because you guys that actually review rock. Now update and make me happy! You may even get an update by -GASPS- tonight!**

**~Sidney**


	4. Moving In

**Hi! This is because I was bored! Happy New Year!  
And ya'll, if you want an update, leave a review longer than 'LOL! UPDATE!'. You know who you are.  
Disclaimer: You recognize, I don't own. Get it? Got it? Good.**

Lola and Ella were in their room, unpacking while blasting a stereo and belting out 'Hot and Cold' like there was nothing better in the world.

You can imagine how that went.

Ella was going through Lola's things more than she was unpacking, and occasionally asking if she could borrow a blouse, or if she thought it would look good in pink.

Lola would laugh and nod, then go back to belting out the chorus.

They finished by leaving half of the stuff around everywhere and danced like no one was watching until they heard it.

The shriek.

This room was lively.

~*~*~

Peggy and Mitchie were unpacking in their room, while comparing new songs.

Mitchie would say she liked someone, and Peggy would say that they were good, but so-and-so were better.

Peggy started making her bed with a matching orange bed set, Mitchie was making hers with a green one.

When they had everything out, which took all of ten minutes from their severe OCD, they sat and admired their handy work, while hearing Lola and Ella belting out some song.

Then they heard the shriek.

This room was relaxed.

~*~*~

Tess and Caitlyn were in their room, throwing things casually in certain places and putting away clothing.

Tess would hit Caitlyn with a pair of socks, Caitlyn would throw a pillow at her.

Caitlyn would try to make her bed after finishing unpacking, Tess could jump on it after Caitlyn mocked her.

Finally they got into a pillow fight after giving up on straightening, and were pounding the ever loving brains out of each other.

Not that they had many to do what happened next.

They somehow flipped around, banged heads, and ending up on the floor, both shrieking out in pain.

This room was insane.

~*~*~

"Guys?" Mitchie called out in alarm, running to the source of the shriek, Peggy close behind, her, and Ella and Lola curiosly following.

She came into the insane room and saw Tess and Caitlyn laying head to head on the floor. A closer look showed their hair knotted together.

"What did you do?" Peggy asked, seeing it, also.

"It started with a pillow fight..." Tess said guiltily.

"And ended in a weird flip head bang thing..." Caitlyn added, surprised at her position.

"You two need serious help," Ella said, running out.

A moment later, she returned with four combs and a gallon of de-tangler.

"This could take a while," Lola giggled, taking a comb and picking a section to start on.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I was hanging with a friend all day and didn't have a chance to think of anything long. Well, at least you got some comedy. Some of the later chapters may be depressing. Review, now. You know you wanna! Just click the big box right under this! Bye', now!**

**~Sidney**


	5. Guys In

**Hey ya'll! First update of the New Year! My bro Al is co-authoring with me! Say hi Al!  
AL: Hi.  
Whatevs... You get it, I don't own it, now read and review it!**

Tess and Caitlyn were getting bored and stiff as they entered hour two of the de-tangling party.

All of a sudden, Connect 3 came in.

"We were looking for you guys! What's happening in here that's so important?" Shane said, sitting on Tess's bed.

"What happened in here?" Jason asked, coming to sit down by Ella, looking down at Tess.

"Pillow fight, head bang, not good," she sighed.

"What about you guys?" Caitlyn asked.

"Our room, we looked, found you," mimicked Nate, sitting by Caitlyn's head.

"Ha, ha," Caitlyn said, making faces at him.

Nate made a face back, poking her forehead just to bug her.

"Stop," she said warningly.

He poked her nose. She glared up at him.

He poked her upper lip. She bit him.

Simple as that.

"She bit me!" Nate exclaimed, scowling as everyone laughed at him.

He went and sat on her bed to fume.

Jason was in Jason world,as usual, and wondered what he could do that was fun, and moderately annoying.

He looked around and spotted it. He took a long strand of Tess and Caitlyn's conjoined hair and started whacking Peggy and Ella randomly.

"Jason, stop it," Peggy said in her no-nonsense monotone.

"Ma-me," he mocked.

"Jason, stop hitting me!" Ella whined, getting flustered.

"Bleh!" he said.

Ella started beating him with the comb.

Jason hissed at her, and then she shoved it in his mouth.

That shut him up, er... Stopped him.

Shane, on the other hand, was actually trying to keep sane conversation. Too bad he was failing miserably.

"Do you like peanut butter? I hate the stuff," he babbled, staring at Mitchie work.

"It's okay," Mitchie mumbled, picking lightly at a strand of hair.

"Please be quiet, Pop star," Caitlyn said, pushing his buttons.

"You, honey pot," he said, smirking as the girls let a big 'EWWW' out.

"Save the mush for Mitchie, Pop star," Caitlyn taunted.

"You beeeeeeee quiet."

"What's with the bee jokes?" Mitchie asked, looking at him with her big eyes, getting him into the biggest mess of his life.

"Honey in the hair!" he said, smiling in his, 'Wow, she's pretty' way.

"Who's, Shane?" Mitchie snapped, crossing her arms.

"Caity's," he smirked.

Bad move.

In one moment, the four free girls, and Tess and Caitlyn, who had painfully ripped apart, dog piled him.

"Get OFF!" he screamed, shoving them as hard as possible.

Soon, all but Caitlyn were holding his to the floor.

Caitlyn smirked. "I'll be right back," she said, running away for a moment.

She popped head back in.

"Natey?" she chirped.

"Yeah?" he said, ready to get up.

"Come help me!"

They both ran out, while Shane screamed in fear.

There was a pause, a crash or two, and they came back with baby oil, various hygene products, a Bar-B-Que baster, a hair brush, hair spray, a bucket of water, and a bottle of Bar-B-Que sauce.

Shane screamed again.

First, Caitlyn wet his hair with a full bucket of water. Second, she made a mixture in the bucket of baby oil, toothpaste, conditioner, and shampoo, letting it slide onto his hair, also. Third, she shaped it into devil horns and a spiked mowhawk. She gave it a nice coat of hairspray, and stood back for a moment to admire her handy work. Finally, she did the worst possible. She poured the B-B-Q sauce into the bucket, and, using the baster, painted his horns red. Then she painted various works on his body, such as 'LOSER' on his forehead, 'PUNCH ME' on his stomach, and, as he flailed and kicked for the lat word, 'CAITLYN', to signify her victory.

He was let free finally, and went to look in a mirror.

He stared in shock, his eye twitching involuntarily, and screamed bloody murder.

He turned slowly to face Caitlyn, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You win this time, Caitlyn. JUST. THIS. ONCE. I hate you," he stated, as if that cleared up anything.

"I love you, too, Shaney!" she squeaked joyfully, and jumped on his back.

This was not Shane Jerome Gray's day.

**A/N: Thank Al for the guy parts. Well, most of them, and all but the last of Caitlyn's torture. It was fun.  
Al: Review really good for my big sister. And if you don't like, don't FLAIR.  
Me: You mean Flame.  
Al: Yeah, whatever.  
Me: Flame if you want to.  
Al: If yo PM her, say hi to me! And no, just because my nickname is Al, does not mean I'm a fat kid.**

**~Sidney and Al**

**P.S. Call him Ali! It'll bug him!**


End file.
